flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2' ---- "Thanks," Cardinalblaze replied, tucking her paws beneath her chest as she wrapped her tail around her body, carefully eating the prey he gave her. "You're welcome," He replied softly. He was tired, and wanted some sleep. As he padded to the Warrior's den to greet the new Warrior, Smudgetail, Flamestar called for him. "Birchtail, come forward, please." She rasped. ''Sun shall rise''[[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 15:53, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze frowned at her mate as he was called for more work. She wished she could help him with his difficult job, but she knew he was a hard-working and loyal tom, and it would be no-use.---- Hiddenshade stretched out.'Silverstar' 15:56, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar sat down, her tail curled around her paws. "Birchtail," She meowed softly. "Last night there was not much prey, and its getting more scarce each day." Birchtail looked at her in confusion. "But, I just caught a vole this morning! How can there be no prey in the forest? Leaf-bare is half over!" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 15:59, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade pricked his ears. "Oi, I'll go!" He quickly offered happily, as he wanted/needed something to do.---- Mapleshine blinked sadly. They were running out of prey? She shuffled her paws nervously, fearing for the Clan's safety.---- Cardinalblaze swiftly ate her vole before rising to her paws and approaching the deputy and leader to see what was happening.'Silverstar' 16:00, January 17, 2015 (UTC) "Correct, but each day there is less prey, and I need you to find out what's going on." Flamestar finished, swiftly lapping at her chest fur. Birchtail swished his tail worryingly. "How many cats should I take, can I take Cardinal with me?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 16:04, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze stood firmly beside her mate as if supporting him, her tail parallel with the ground as she stood.---- Hiddenshade waved his tail that he'd happily go.'Silverstar' 16:07, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar nodded, continuing to lap at her fur. "Take whoever you want," She meowed. Birchtail dipped his head, standing up. "Smudgetail, Cardinalblaze, Hiddeshade and Mapleshine, come with me," The deputy meowed, his voice quick and firm. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 16:11, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade's eyes flashed with excitement as he flicked his tail, surging with energy. He couldn't wait to catch some prey!---- Mapleshine flinched in surprise as her name was called. She nervously approached the group, her head held low.---- Cardinalblaze purred in happiness. "Our first hunt as mates," she breathed gently, her head held high.'Silverstar' 16:12, January 17, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah," Birchtail replied, his voice heard of excitement. "Let's get going," He meowed, signaling his tail outside of the camp. He called for Smudgetail, but he didn't come. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 16:16, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Cardianlblaze followed with her tail waving, loping at a normal speed, her blue eyes bright. She could see Hiddenshade's green gaze blazing with excitement and energy.---- Hiddenshade bounded alongside the patrol, energy burning inside him like a fire.'Silverstar' 16:17, January 17, 2015 (UTC) "Coming!" Smudgetail called, quickly hurrying out of the Warrior's den. He saw as Birchtail and Cardinalblaze touched noses, as he longed for a mate. He followed the few cats and leapt forward. Here comes the sun, Here comes the rain, Standing in the eye of the hurricane 16:19, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine raced after the cats, her slender body helping with speed. She swiftly caught up with the patrol, her icy blue eyes bright with joy. She hadn't hunted in awhile due to work inside camp, but now she was free!---- Hiddenshade stumbled slightly due to his massive amount of energy and now carelessness, but he quickly regained his balance and raced along.'Silverstar' 16:20, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail sniffed the air, scenting a cat coming way. ''Just who is this cat? I haven't scented him before..I bet he's stealing prey. '' [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 16:27, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Cardianlblaze paused, stiffening as she caught the scent and eventually identified it. "DarkClan!"'Silverstar' 16:47, January 17, 2015 (UTC) "You kniw these cats?" Birchtail hissed, lashing his tail at the two prey-stealers. "Who are they?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 16:51, January 17, 2015 (UTC) (The post below is a post that will be used in the future, so please don't delete or read just yet! :3) It's been moons, and Cardinalblaze and Birchtail have given birth to three healthy kits; Shadowkit, Emberkit, and Scarletkit. After spending a long relationship with eachother, they found love. Birchtail licked Cardinalblaze behind the ear. "They're beautiful names," He replied, setting his tail on her shoulder, a purr rumbling in his throat. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]]'', darkness shall fall '' 21:40, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan